Dialogue
by catfishii
Summary: Oneshot. While on a library trip for research, our travelers immerse themselves in several different book genres. Kurogane and Fai have a conversation based on two pages of Twilight. Slight language, very fuzzy.


**A/N: I liked this scene, but I couldn't put it in Twilight: RESERvoir Style, so it ended up separate, senseless and different.**

**Disclaimer exists, but I won't tell you where I hid it.**

**

* * *

**

Dialogue

After pleading for quite a while, Syaoran was at the library, studying up on their current country's history. According to the size and thickness of the books stacked around him, and the smallness of the print, this country had a lot of history for one so young.

And of course, where Syaoran was, his companions were as well.

Sakura was reading, erm, _napping, _at another table, while Mokona was reading a children's book. The people of this world seemed to be very excepting of a fat rabbit-like thing, as they didn't seem to particularly notice Mokona. If they did, they passed it off as an illusion or a hallucination.

Kurogane had long since settled down with his favorite manga, and was peacefully (as possible) reading it.

Fai, however, was proving to be a little difficult in his tastes. In one of the rare worlds that they could both understand and read the language, this one just _had _to be the one that carried the surplus of teenage thrillers.

Books about cliques and sisterhoods didn't interest him. It was a wonder that authors got paid at all to write about them. Being the history nut was Syaoran's job, so encyclopedias and historical texts were a no. Children's books were so…childish. He considered reading some of the classics, but couldn't make sense of the plot. He tried the science fiction, and some of the magical fictions, but the plot was too unimaginative.

Finally, he settled on a vampire book published in 2005. He curled up in a chair and began to read.

* * *

Kurogane had finished his manga and was now secretly watching Fai read his book. The brat and the princess were all in their little worlds, so he could finally have a moment of unadulterated peace. Except…there was something not right about this.

He paused and thought for a moment. There was something oddly empty about the silent hum of the library patrons.

Then it hit him. Fai wasn't being the annoying bastard he usually was and was currently curled up in a plush chair, reading.

Kurogane wanted to heave a sigh of relief. Except it never came. He didn't like this silence. It felt too enforced. He decided to talk to Fai.

* * *

Fai had just started into the book. He decided that a book with quotes from supposedly famous people made it a good book. The prologue wasn't too bad either. It kind of reminded him of the beginning of a movie by this mega-corporation called "Disney."

The plot was as slow as mud, though, and about as volatile.

Something heavy landed on his shoulder and his book disappeared.

"Nyaaaah! Kuro-tan's mean! Gimme my book back!" he whined in the general direction of Kurogane.

The grip on his shoulder tightened almost imperceptibly. Fai could only imagine the ticking eyebrow.

"So…" Fai had a bright idea. "Do you approve?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Kurogane grumbled back. "You'll read the crap anyway."

"Wah~! How generous of you, Kuro-pon!" Fai cried.

The hand tightened even more on his shoulder. He heard pages rustle.

"Vampires?" he heard Kurogane ask.

"_Sparkly _ones," Fai teased.

He heard Kurogane grunt.

"What's your definition of a vampire?" he asked, sensing disapproval radiating from Kurogane.

"'Do you think that I could be scary?'" quoted Kurogane from the text. He snorted. "Bullshit."

Fai thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. He decided to go with the truth for once. "Hmmm…I think you _could _be, if you wanted to." What a fun game.

"Are you frightened of me now?" Kurogane's voice came out low and husky next to Fai's ear. He felt his breath catch in his throat in surprise.

"No," he answered quickly.

The weight of the hand disappeared and reappeared on top of his head. The book dropped into his lap.

"Tch. Stupid mage." Kurogane left after mussing Fai's already messy hair.

Fai picked up the book and flipped through the pages, lightly skimming to find the one over-used quote that carried the weight of the world.

He finally found it on page 366 of the book. A tiny, three word quote that was part of a much larger picture.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling quietly to himself.

**

* * *

**

A/N: It took me forever to find that last one. How'd you like it?


End file.
